neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection/Gameplay
In Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection, you take on the role as a producer who must select a goddess to become a top idol and obtain the number one amount of shares in Gamindustri within the time limit of 180 days. Overview As the player acts as a producer to one of the the four CPUs, they will be faced with a variety of tasks. The player will not only have to train them and increase their skill as idols while keeping their stress down, but they will also have to make choices throughout the story that can affect their relationship with the goddess of their choice. Producer Mode There are three parts to Producer Mode: Simulation, Events, and Concerts. Simulation Guide the CPUs' idol careers by selecting their daily activities. You can only choose one activity per day. Try to raise your shares (number of fans) by raising the CPU's stats. Also, knowing when to rest is vital in keeping the CPU's stress level down. Office Menu *Work: Working will increase your shares (fans). *Lessons: Taking lessons will improve the CPU's aptitude at being an idol. This option will raise the CPU's stats. *Relax: Let your CPU idol rest and play. This will alter their stress level. *Move: Move to another nation and set up shop there to better increase shares in that area. *Concert: By putting on a concert, you can greatly increase your CPU's shares. *Days: After 180 days, depending on your progress, the game will end. Status Menu *Trust: Affects the content of events and story development. *Vocals: Affects the length of time HDD activation lasts during a concert. *Rhythm: Affects the satisfaction level of the audience during a concert. *Expression: The higher this stat, the easier it is to increase Stage Points during a concert. *Knowledge: Affects the content of events and story development. *Guts: Affects the success rate during activities. It will change from viewing special events. *Stress: Can go up or down depending on your actions. **If it reaches 100%, it will be game over! *Fans: The number of shares (fans) that you currently have. *Haters: This affects the rate at which shares (fans) rise. Shares The CPUs have shares in each nation, and the total value of all nations combined is seen on the Global Share meter. Events Enjoy the zany Neptunia cast as they talk your ears off in event scenes! Events occur when the right conditions are met. Based on your choice selections made during the event, the CPU's stats may rise, or another event's flag may be activated, so be sure to tailor your responses to suit each CPU's personality! Concert Increase the CPUs' shares by putting on concerts. Select the song, costume, and stage effects. You can give various stage directions during the concert, such as lighting and effects cues. Stage Points and Audience Satisfaction will change depending on your directing skill, which will affect the end-of-concert evaluation. Setup *'Stage': Change the stage where the concert will be held. *'Stage Effects': You can change the stage effects to be used during the concert. *'Song': Select the song to be sung during the concert. *'Costume Change': Change the costume that your idol will wear during the concert. *'Position': Select where the character(s) will perform during the concert. Live Performance *'Camera Work': As the producer, you will be in charge of moving the cameras to the right angles at the right times. Doing a good job of this will increase your Stage Points. *'Stage Effects': You can activate stage effects during the concert. These help to increase Audience Satisfaction. When used at points in the song where the crowd gets rowdy (when they're chanting the CPU's name), the Stage Points can increase a sizable amount. By pressing Square, Triangle, or X you can preform any of your set Stage Effects during the performance *'Enable/Disable song vocals': You can turn the vocals on or off during the performance via Vita screen touch. *'Hide the Stage Effect Menu' *'Screen Capture': You can preform a screen capture of your goddess any time you like during the performance. *'HDD': Activate HDD Mode during the concert to better get the crowd worked up. ※HDD Activation Conditions: The CPU most preform solo and the selected song must be their song. Result Screen Once the concert ends, you will be shown your results. Your result will vary based on Audience Satisfaction and Stage Points. Also, depending on the results, the CPU's shares (fans) may increase. Unlimited Concert Mode Have fun preparing for as many concerts as you desire. Some setup options may be available here that are not available to you in Producer Mode, such as some unique supporting characters you can place onstage. *'Groups & Vocals': You can choose between a solo set, a duet, or a trio. You can also select which of the four CPUs will sing. *'Dancers': Limited to solo performances. Up to two background dancers can be placed. *'Objects': You can place various items on the stage to decorate it as you see fit. Viewer Mode When you touch the characters (using the Vita touchscreen), they will flash various poses. Enjoy the character's reactions that can only be seen here! *Touch: The reactions will differ depending where you touch. *Settings: You can change the angle, zoom, character costume, and background image. *Alarm Function: When the designated time is reached, your special somebody will wake you up in an equally special way. ※The more you play Producer Mode, the greater the number of settings in Unlimited Concert Mode and Viewer Mode. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Category:Mechanics Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Mechanics Category:Gameplay